


Welcome to Australia

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: Latching On [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: Although Changbin had been looking forward to meeting Felix's parents, now that it was actually happening, he was scared out of his mind. All of the terrifying thoughts came flooding in all at once. What if they didn't approve of him? What if they didn't think he was good enough for Felix?





	Welcome to Australia

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back!! It's been almost 12 weeks since I posted the last chapter of Latching On, and I finally got around to writing a short little sequel! Hope you guys enjoy!

[6:24] Changbin: Hey, I just landed. I'll be out soon!

[6:25] Felix: Ok, I’m just outside the gate! Can't wait to see you :)

Changbin reached up to pull out his carry-on bag from the plane’s overhead compartment, his heart threatening to burst from excitement. After the ten-hour flight from Seoul to Sydney, Changbin was itching to get off the plane and finally see his boyfriend. It had only been a month since they last saw each other, but the time had passed like molasses, slow and bittersweet. They had spent hours video chatting everyday, often just making heart-eyes at each other through the screen. As much as Changbin loved those moments, they were incomparable to spending time with Felix in person. 

The group of people in front of him were walking a bit too slowly for Changbin’s liking, but eventually, he reached the arrival gate. His anxious eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Felix's bright orange hair. 

“Binnie!” 

Turning his head at the sound of his name, Changbin’s eyes lit up as he saw Felix practically sprinting towards him. The sight of his wide, gorgeous smile almost knocked Changbin right to the ground. He noticed that the vibrant, fiery shade of Felix’s hair had been replaced with a light, sunny blond. Changbin instantly adored the new color. 

Changbin let his duffel bag drop to the floor as Felix launched himself into his arms, which immediately wrapped around the boy’s small waist. 

“I missed you so much,” Felix whispered into his ear, his arms squeezing tightly around Changbin’s shoulders. 

Changbin giggled, feeling overcome with joy. “I missed you, too,” he muttered, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, allowing himself to bask in Felix's embrace for a moment. 

Felix pulled back to lovingly look into his boyfriend's eyes. “How was your flight?” he asked, lacing his fingers together around the back of Changbin's neck. The sensation of Felix's soft hands against his skin made Changbin feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Long,” Changbin answered with a sigh. “But worth it,” he added, giving Felix a playful wink. 

The younger boy pulled him in closer, placing a quick, gentle kiss on his lips. A jolt of electricity shot through Changbin's body, starting from the top of his head, traveling all the way down to his toes. Kissing Felix was just as amazing as he had remembered, if not better. 

“Come meet my parents!” Felix exclaimed, taking Changbin's hand and pulling him forward eagerly. 

Changbin quickly picked his bag up from the floor. “Oh, okay,” he said nervously, following Felix outside to the parking lot. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Mom, Dad,” Felix began with a proud smile. “This is Changbin.”

Although Changbin had been looking forward to meeting Felix's parents, now that it was actually happening, he was scared out of his mind. All of the terrifying thoughts came flooding in all at once. What if they didn't approve of him? What if they didn't think he was good enough for Felix? Changbin tried to shove his anxiety aside as he bowed at the waist toward the man and woman in front of him. 

Felix’s father chuckled and placed a hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “There's no need for that, son,” he stated, holding out his other hand for Changbin to shake. The man's voice was deep and smooth, just like Felix's. It was oddly comforting. 

Changbin firmly shook the man's hand. “It's great to meet you, Mr. Lee,” he said with a small smile, hoping he sounded much less nervous than he felt. 

He turned to Felix's mother, who quickly enveloped him in a tight hug. “I'm so glad we’re finally meeting,” she said sincerely. She held Changbin by the shoulders at arms length, her smile just as bright as her son’s. “Felix never stops talking about you.” 

“Oh?” Changbin inquired, glancing over at Felix teasingly. “All good things, I hope.”

Felix shrugged. “Obviously,” he said with a smirk. 

Mr. Lee clapped his hands together. “Should we get going?”

After placing his bag in the trunk, Changbin climbed into the backseat of the car. Felix followed, sliding into the middle seat so that he was right against Changbin's side. He grabbed the older boy's hand and linked their fingers together. It was a small gesture, but Changbin was grateful for the amount of comfort it brought him. Neither of them let go for the entire ride. 

~ ~ ~

The gray, two-story house they arrived at was large but humble, with a small patio porch out front. Changbin stepped through the front door, the scent of home-cooked Korean food suddenly filling his nose. 

“Welcome to our home,” Mrs. Lee proclaimed. “Make yourself comfortable, Changbin.” She smiled at him before retreating through the front hallway into the kitchen with her husband. 

Changbin followed Felix down the hall into the dining room, where a young teenage girl was setting bowls and silverware onto a circular, wooden table. 

Felix gestured to the girl. “This is my younger sister, Olivia.”

Olivia waved at Changbin with a huge grin on her face. “Hello!”

“Hello,” Changbin responded, smiling back at her. There was no doubt she was Felix's sister, as she was just as adorable. “It smells great in here.”

“Mom and I made galbitang for dinner,” Olivia stated excitedly. “Felix said it was your favorite.”

~ ~ ~

“Changbin,” Mrs. Lee started. “Do you have enough?”

“Yes, thank you,” Changbin answered between bites of short rib soup. “It's delicious." 

Changbin felt relaxed and happy in Felix’s home. His family was so attentive, always making sure Changbin was comfortable. The fact that they were so accepting of Changbin was a relief to him, and he only hoped that his own family would feel the same when they met Felix. 

A content chuckle escaped Changbin's throat, and Felix looked over at him with a curious smile. “What?”

“Nothing, it's just… you're all really nice,” Changbin responded shyly. 

Mrs. Lee gave him a warm smile. “We're just happy that our Felix is happy.”

“But you better be good to him,” Mr. Lee interjected, his eyes giving Changbin a gentle warning

Felix rolled his eyes. “Dad, oh my god,” he said, exasperated. 

Changbin glanced over at Felix affectionately, unable to keep the smile off his face. Under the table, he placed a reassuring hand on Felix's knee. “I will.”

~ ~ ~

After dinner, Felix brought Changbin upstairs to his bedroom. As he wandered around, Changbin noticed all the different aspects of Felix's personality reflected in the objects scattered throughout the room. Felix’s sweet innocence was exhibited in the small plush toys that sat at the bottom of his bookshelf. The boy’s outgoing personality shone through in the photographs taped to the walls of him posing with childhood friends. Changbin could see Felix’s romantic side in the fresh, red flowers that were displayed in a ceramic vase on the dresser. Everything in the room was just so ‘Felix,’ and Changbin felt like he was beginning to understand his boyfriend on a much deeper level. 

“Bin, come here.” Felix took Changbin's hand and pulled him away from where he was observing a shelf full of skating trophies, leading him to take a seat on the twin-sized bed. He gently pushed the older boy down onto the pillows, positioning himself over Changbin’s body to straddle his hips. 

Changbin stared up at him with wide eyes and swallowed nervously, his heart pounding aggressively in his chest. Felix was the most stunning boy he had ever seen, and his beauty took Changbin's breath away every time. He wasn't sure where to put his hands, until Felix grabbed them and placed them on his waist, giggling at Changbin's flustered state. 

“I wanted a chance to properly welcome you to Australia,” Felix whispered with a sly smirk, leaning over to brush his nose against Changbin’s. 

Suddenly impatient, Changbin titled his head up to catch Felix's lips with his own. The younger boy passionately returned the kiss, his hands cupping Changbin’s flushed cheeks. He tugged at Changbin’s bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a small moan from the dark-haired boy.

Felix broke the kiss, flashing a mischievous smile before bending back down and taking Changbin’s earlobe between his lips. Changbin gasped softly and reached one hand up to tangle his fingers in silky, blond hair, his skin buzzing with excitement. He couldn't seem to get enough of the boy. It was as if he was addicted to Felix's touch, and he was finally getting his fix after weeks of withdrawal. 

“I think I have a thing for blonds now,” Changbin mumbled in a rough voice, the hand on Felix’s waist daring to slide down into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. Felix let out an airy laugh against Changbin's neck, his breath sending chills down the older boy’s spine. 

“You like it?” Felix asked in a low, teasing tone. 

Changbin grinned at his boyfriend’s cheekiness. “I absolutely love it, babe,” he replied. And he meant it. According to Changbin, Felix was made of pure sunshine, and his newly-dyed golden hair suited him perfectly. 

Felix fluttered his eyelashes against Changbin's cheek before placing one last kiss to his jaw, making the older boy chuckle under his breath. The blond boy snuggled his head against Changbin's shoulder, and Changbin held onto him tightly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. He let his eyes fall shut and listened to Felix’s breathing, the soft sound causing a wave of calmness to wash over him. Their hearts thumped in sync, as both boys were finally back in their favorite place: in each other's arms.


End file.
